


It's a Dick Trick - Literally

by bellamouse16



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Playoffs, everything this is consensual, its 4 am and this is what i did instead of sleep, mentions of other Flyers, this is entirely the fault of the groupchat, this is the new tactic for playoffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Matthew Tkachuk decides to employ a new tactic in playoffs and his target is Nolan Patrick.





	It's a Dick Trick - Literally

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a world where the Calgary Flames and the Philadelphia Flyers have both made it to the Stanley Cup Finals and public indecency laws are not a thing.  
> This: https://ibb.co/gWxdBYT is the link to the image that inspired this story.

 

“I’d say you’d look pretty on your knees, but I’d rather be the one down there,” Matty said as he lined up beside Nolan.

Nolan’s cheeks turned blotchy and pink.

“...What?” he mumbled and swallowed hard.

“As much as your lips would look gorgeous on my dick…”

The puck dropped and Nolan was frozen for a second.  Was Matthew Tkachuk really hitting on him during the game?  He was pretty sure he wasn’t trying to be homophobic or something, based on a combination of what he knew about Matthew and how he’d just said it.  There was a gleam in his eye that held a promise if Nolan was willing to take him up on it. Nolan skated forward, ready to get the puck as Claude shot it forward, but after he got the puck and began to skate forwards towards the net, Matty backchecked him, causing Nolan to stumble forward a bit.  Immediately, JVR and Sean skated towards where Matty was. As they were getting into a scuffle, Claude skated by, picking up Nolan off the ice.

“You good?”

“Yeah,” Nolan muttered, although he really wasn't that sure.

Claude gave him a look as they skated off to line up again for another face off.

“What did that kid tell you in the face off?” Claude asked, skating close to Nolan with one arm wrapped around his waist.

“He… uh… I think he might’ve been hitting on me.”

“To throw you off? Or what?”

Nolan blushed.

“I don’t know.”

Claude glanced from Nolan to where Matthew was now whispering to Johnny Gaudreau.

\----------

It was the third period and the game was tied with around five minutes left.  The only person on the Flyers who had managed to score had been Nolan during the second period.  Matty kept lining up beside him, and each time he continued hitting on Nolan. Halfway through the second period, Travis joked that Matty might try something more than just hitting on Nolan if the game stayed close late into.  Going into the third, Travis thought it was a great idea to remind Nolan of the time Josi started making out with Crosby during the Stanley Cup Finals in an effort to distract the Penguins’ captain and the rest of his team. Nolan didn’t think that was going to happen, but as the third period began to wind down, Nolan could feel his nerves building.  

Around the five minute mark, Nolan lined up beside Matthew for a faceoff and found that Matthew slid closer.

“You, me, and your dick. What do you say,” Matty asked with the smirk he usually reserved for getting into fights.

Nolan felt his breath leave his body.

“What?” he asked a bit louder than he meant to considering Claude looked over at him from all the way at the center of the ice.  

“I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want, but I’ll be the best bj you’ve ever had,” Matty said with a wink and then leaned in even closer, practically leaning into Nolan completely.  

There was something about the way Matty said it that had Nolan’s blood pressure rising and the heat flooding his cheeks as usual.  Nolan found himself nodding. One second he was lining up for a faceoff, and then the puck dropped and Matty somehow maneuvered them so Nolan was pressed up against the boards along the benches.  Matty managed to drop to his knees gracefully. He undid Nolan’s pants deftly, undoing them just enough for Matty to slip Nolan’s dick out. Matty dropped his gloves and wrapped a hand around the base of Nolan’s dick and guided to his mouth.  Nolan could feel his heart racing and couldn’t believe it. He was about to get his dick sucked during Game 7 of the Stanley Cup Finals. Nolan heard a few catcalls and whistles directed at him and Matty. He glanced around the ice to see that play had slowed down a bit, but the guys were still playing to some extent.  Nolan looked down at Matty in awe as Matty wrapped his lips around Nolan’s dick and sucked. Nolan could feel Matty’s tongue against his dick, the suction of his cheeks. Nolan’s dick hit the back of Matty’s throat and Matty swallowed. Nolan groaned and couldn’t help it anymore.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum.”

He felt Matty hum around him and then Nolan was cumming.  It felt like all the tension that had built up during the game seeped out of Nolan.  Matty swallowed and then pulled off. He gave Nolan’s dick a few more kitten licks before pulling completely away and standing up.  He tucked Nolan’s dick back away and then leaned in and kissed Nolan. Nolan could taste himself on Matty’s tongue as he licked into his mouth.

All of a sudden, the Flames’ goal horn went off and Matty pulled away from Nolan with a huge grin.

“Sorry, babe, but all is fair in playoffs.”

He skated off, leaving Nolan standing by the Flyers’ bench, gaping as Matty skated off.  Nolan shook off the daze from the orgasm. He couldn't believe what happened. Claude skated by and patted Nolan’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, Nols. It happens to the best of us.”

They looked up at the clock to see there was only about one minute left.  

“Let’s go tie this up.”

Nolan took a breath and nodded.  Hopefully, they would be able to do it, Nolan thought as he skated after Claude to line up for another face off.  When Matty lined up beside him, Nolan bit the inside of his cheek before glancing at Matty.

“You were right, you did look pretty down on your knees,” Nolan said with a smirk.

Matty was surprised Nolan even said anything and didn’t see the hit coming as the puck dropped and Nolan knocked Matty on his ass.  It was like magic as Claude connected with Nolan and he shot the puck into the back of Flames’ net, once again tying the game up. They’d be going into overtime for this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
